horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ain't Easy
Ain't Easy is a song by Canadian elecropop duo Elijah Woods x Jamie Fine. Lyrics Baby, you're all I need Baby, you're all I see Missing the touch of your skin I want it bad, I'm on my knees Feeling you touching me Baby, it's bittersweet 'Cause I want it bad but I never thought Your touch would make me bleed (Hey!) All you do is talk, whatcha say, say, say? Wanna walk away, baby, way, way, way Sick of all your games, girl, you play, play, play But baby Loving you ain't easy It's fire and then it's rain, it's fire and then it's rain I said loving you ain't easy Baby, you're what I crave and I wouldn't wanna waste it Late at night when I need more you All damn night and I need more you Take me away, take me away I said loving you ain't easy But you're doing it just the same, you're doing it just the same Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Just need a little taste Baby, it's all I taste Loving the touch of your body Baby bring it over here Loving in higher state Loving until we hate Pushing until we break I hope your heart don't disappear Loving you ain't easy It's fire and then it's rain, it's fire and then it's rain I said loving you ain't easy Baby, you're what I crave and I wouldn't wanna waste it Late at night when I need more you All damn night and I need more you Take me away, take me away I said loving you ain't easy But you're doing it just the same, you're doing it just the same Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh All you do is talk, whatcha say, say, say? Wanna walk away, baby, way, way, way Sick of all your games, girl you play, play, play But. baby (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) All you do is talk, whatcha say, say, say Wanna walk away, baby, way, way, way Sick of all your games, girl you play, play, play Lovin', lovin', lovin' Late at night when I need more you All damn night and I need more you Take me away, take me away Said loving you ain't easy (Late at night) It's fire and then it's rain, it's fire and then it's rain Late at night when I need more you All damn night and I need more you Take me away, take me away Loving you ain't easy Why it sucks # The vocals on this track are atrocious. # The lyrics sound are very generic and terrible. # The production is absolutely terrible. # Half the words are repeated over and over like "way", "say" and "play. # This song was overplayed way too much for no good reason. # There is very little emotion in the song. Official Audio Elijah Woods x Jamie Fine - Ain't Easy Category:Pop Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Elijah Woods x Jamie Fine Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.